


Smut Shots!

by Sweet_June_Rain



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: All kinds of sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_June_Rain/pseuds/Sweet_June_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Smutty one-shots! Let's see how depraved my mind can get ;D Warning! SMUT! DANG IT ALL IT'S SMUT! SMUT! Little children or those who can't handle it need not read. Of course there's Babe, I like a good Babe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Smut Shots that I've posted at FFN that I'm posting here now! Enjoy! Warnings will be posted before each chapter or, Maybe I'll surprise you ;D
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money....I wish :

 

Warning: Anal!

* * *

 

_Frappe_

_Stephanie tries the forbidden!_

* * *

 

 

Stephanie let out a sound of glee as Heidi unwrapped a gift and pulled out a rather large flesh colored dildo. Heidi looked down at the label and said, “Grandma Mazur, are you trying to tell me something?”

“I might be,” Grandma Mazur said with a leer, making all the women in the room laugh, “ Is he that big?”

“Bigger,” Heidi said with a wink, placing the dildo back in the box, “Oh my goodness, ladies, thank you for the bachelorette gifts, they made my day!”

Stephanie smiled at Heidi and said, “No problem! It’s not every day that our prowlers marry each other!”

Heidi smiled sweetly at Stephanie and said, “Shucks, don’t flatter Diesel and I,” before placing the gift on the ground, beside the piles of lingerie and sex toys.

“So,” Jeanne Ellen Borrows said, sipping her wine, “Heidi, are you and Diesel going to fuck in the sand when you’re in Tahiti?”

“We aren’t leaving any surface unfucked,” Heidi said with a giggle, making everyone around her giggle as well, “In fact, I ought to thank you more for the plug you got me, Jeanne, nothing like feeling of something in your forbidden hole while your fiancé takes you doggy style.”

Stephanie blushed darkly at the comment Heidi made, even though everyone around her laughed and leered at Heidi. Lula saw the look on Stephanie’s face and asked, “White girl, you ain’t never had anal before? What are you and Ranger doing then?!”

“Not that!” Stephanie said her face red, “I mean…that’s where you know…you shit and stuff.”

“You can’t fault Stephanie for this one,” Grandma Mazur said to Lula, sipping her wine, “It was her mother, filling her head with those conservative catholic thoughts, I swear, where did I go wrong with Helen…”

“You mean to tell us, Stephanie that Carlos and you have never…what what in the butt?!” Heidi asked, earning another blush, “OH MY GOD! WE HAVE AN ANAL VIRGIN WITH US!”

“Why in the hell would I want to do the frappe with Carlos?!” Stephanie asked her face even redder, “I mean, I have a perfectly working vagina!”

Connie looked over to Stephanie and said, “Because, it can feel good, and we all know Ranger, he’ll make sure that you cum 40 times before he does, all with your butt….”

“Wait a minute….” Jeanne Ellen said, looking over to Stephanie, a gleam in her eye, “Did you just called anal sex, a frappe?!”

“I uh….” Stephanie mumbled, “It’s what my mother called it, Anal sex and butt sex sounds raunchy!”

“It is raunchy!” Heidi said with a robust laugh, “Let me tell you, Stephanie…Diesel and I, when we have anal sex…we get downright _dirty,_ hair pulling and name calling and…oh my god…it’s so intense!”

Lula fanned herself and said, “The dirtier the better, white girl, Tankie and I, well, it gets wet and wild, the cops get called sometimes, because of it!”

“That must make for an exciting story,” Jeanne said with a leer, turning to Stephanie, “Come on, Plum, Lester and I, mind you, he’s the flavor of the week, guys, we have anal sex all the time, it’s not bad, stop acting like it is, are you a prude, plum?”

“No…it just sounds so icky,” Stephanie said, earning a round of giggles, “Shut up you guys, can we just go back to joking about Heidi’s wedding night and get drunk.”

Heidi giggled and then tossed a package to Stephanie, “Here you go, Stephanie, you could use this more than me, I’ll use the dildo that Grandma Mazur gave me.”

Stephanie looked down at the package Heidi tossed to her and squeaked, seeing a black butt plug in her hand. It had a solid base and a wide bottom that tapered off at the end, in a pointed cone shape. It wasn’t very big, and it Stephanie wondering how big Diesel was, if Heidi could causally say that she’ll use the monster of a dildo for her butt plug instead.

“It doesn’t hurt that much,” Heidi said with a wink, watching Stephanie stare at the butt plug, “Besides, there’s always foreplay, and if Carlos does it right, it’ll slide right in, with no problem.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“They sure do look like they’re in love,” Carlos commented in Stephanie’s ear, as they danced together.

Stephanie looked over to see Heidi and Diesel, the newly wedded couple, dancing off to the side, their heads pressed together. Stephanie had told Carlos that the two had this permanent smile on their face. It was still there as they whispered softly to one another. Stephanie turned to her husband and said, “Good for them, Carlos, I’m glad they found each other, like we found each other.”

“Babe,” Carlos said looking down at his wife before kissing her, “You know, I fall in love with you more and more with each day, how did I ever get so lucky?”

Stephanie let out a giggle and pressed herself closer to Carlos. They had been together for nearly three years. Their marriage was still on that honeymoon phase and Stephanie was hoping it stayed there forever.

“Oh look,” Carlos said, looking over to where Diesel and Heidi stood, “Looks like Diesel’s getting frisky, he’s about to steal Heidi away from the wedding early.”

Stephanie turned and giggled, watching as Diesel nibbled on Heidi’s neck, before he looked in Heidi’s eyes and then was leading her away from the dance floor and out the back door. Needless to say, the wedding reception was cut short, since the bride and groom were nowhere to be seen.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“That was such a lovely wedding,” Stephanie sighed, stripping off the tasteful dove grey maid of honor dress Heidi made her wear, “now we need to get someone else married, I love weddings.”

“I know you do, Babe,” Carlos said, as he tossed his coat on the chair in the corner of their bedroom, “if you could, you’d get married everyday…”

Stephanie bent down to unclip the garters she wore, pausing as she felt large hands on her hips. Stephanie turned to her husband and watched as he ran his hands up and down her stocking covered thighs. Stephanie let out a sound as the hands got bolder, running up her sides, cupping her bottom and reaching in between her thighs to cup her panty covered mound. Stephanie lifted herself and let Carlos pull her back against his chest.

“Dios, Babe, you drive me wild,” Carlos said, as he unclipped Stephanie’s bra off, freeing her breast, “You didn’t tell me that you would be wearing garters today.”

“Part of the wedding outfit,” Stephanie moaned as Carlos played with her erect nipples, “It’s like a bonus gift you get when you unwrap your present, Carlos.”

“So fucking sexy,” Carlos growled, turning Stephanie around and kissing her, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth.

Stephanie let out a gasp as Carlos lifted her up in his arms, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Slowly they made their way to the bed, where Stephanie was tossed on it, bouncing slightly. Stephanie smiled up at her husband as he begun to strip, revealing a nicely toned muscled chest the color of mocha latte. Stephanie’s eyes darkened as her husband ‘s fingers reached his belt, unbuckling it and then, Carlos was pulling his pants off to reveal that Carlos wasn’t wearing any underwear. Stephanie shuddered as Carlos popped the front clasp of Stephanie’s bra open, making her breast tumble out. Stephanie smiled coyly, pulling her bra off her shoulders and then reached down to grab at her garters. Carlos grabbed her hands and said, “Babe, leave the garters on…” making Stephanie giggle loudly as she took off her panties.

Carlos climbed in between Stephanie’s legs and said, “Mmm…Stephanie’s honeypot, my favorite,” his fingers spreading Stephanie’s pussy open, “Dios, I can never get enough of you, Babe.”

Stephanie let out a shudder as she felt her husband lick her before leaning down to feast on Stephanie, making her cry out in bliss. He left no crevice untouched. Stephanie had to grip the bedsheets tightly as her husband ate her out. Stephanie’s back arched in pleasure and her stocking covered legs wrapped around Carlos’s head. Stephanie’s breath came out in short puffs and her stomach became taut as the pleasure coiled deep inside, ready to spring forward. Stephanie let out a cry as Carlos’s tongue found her clit, his lips nipping at it and tongue rolling around it. She was going to cum soon oh god she was-

Stephanie let out a scream as Carlos pulled away from her mound, licking his lips and getting up from the bed, “What are you doing?! Come back, Carlos!”

“All good things come to those who wait,” Carlos said, going over to the side drawer to get something.

Carlos paused in his search and looked over to Stephanie a small smile on his face, “Babe, are you telling me something?”

Stephanie eyes’ widened as Carlos held up the black butt plug Heidi had given to her the night before her wedding. Stephanie watched as Carlos held the plug and then he took out the bottle of oil he was originally looking for. Stephanie let out a sound as Carlos climbed back on the bed and said, “Babe, I didn’t think you were interested in this.”

“I…Heidi gave it to me, I don’t see why we have to do the Frappe, if we’re using my vagina!” Stephanie said with a blush, earning a soft chuckle from Carlos, “What?!”

“Babe,” Carlos said, spreading Stephanie’s legs, “Frappe? Do you mean, anal sex?” Carlos’s eyes darkened as he ran his fingers on Stephanie’s slit, watching her shudder, “Babe, anal sex can be wonderful, if done right.”

“But that hole is….dirty,” Stephanie said in a hushed voice, earning a chuckle from her husband, “What?!”

“Babe,” Carlos said getting up and holding his hand out for his wife, “Come on, we’ll make that dirty hole clean before we try the frappe.”

“What?!” Stephanie yelped as she got up, “What are you going to do?”

“Trust me, Babe.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“That felt extremely weird,” Stephanie said to Carlos as she lay down on the bed, her blue eyes sparkling, “Is that how you clean a person out?!”

Carlos nodded his head and opened the bottle of lube saying, “You can back out anytime, Babe, but I promise you, Babe, it’s going to feel good.

Stephanie shook her head and said, “No, let’s do this, I want to see what this hype is all about…”

Carlos’s eyes darkened and he said, “Babe…” before drizzling oil on top of the black plug. Stephanie watched as Carlos covered his fingers with the oil. He gave Stephanie a look and spread her legs. Stephanie let out a whimper as Carlos’s fingers entered her bottom. Stephanie arched her back and sighed as Carlos fingers found her clit, rubbing it gently. Stephanie gripped the bed sheets as another thick finger entered her bottom. Carlos leaned down and kissed Stephanie, “Babe, you look so hot, you’re sucking in my fingers, this is such a greedy hole.”

Stephanie’s face darkened and she said, “Don’t say things like that, Carlos! You’re embarrassing me…” her hips moving up and down as Carlos pumped his fingers in and out of her, “It’s not greedy, Carlos.”

“But it’s true,” Carlos said with a smile, placing a third finger in Stephanie, making her cry out and rotate her hips, “See Babe, dios, you look so fucking sexy that greedy hole sucking my fingers right in , do you think you can handle one more finger babe?”

Stephanie nodded her head, her fingers sliding down to play with her clit. Carlos leaned forward, his erection pressed into the bed as he stuck his little finger inside of her. Stephanie arched her back, her blue eyes wide with wonder as Carlos pumped his fingers in and out of her.

“Dios, Babe” Carlos gasped as his fingers go in and out of Stephanie’s anal track, “So sexy…”

Stephanie felt as Carlos pulled his fingers out of her hole and then spread her thighs wide open, his eyes trained in between them, “Babe, this is such a greedy hole, begging for something…”

Stephanie shook her head saying, “Carlos, don’t say things like that! It’s so…naughty!”

“I like saying naughty things to you,” Carlos said, with a deep purr, “Babe, I love it when your face heats up when I talk about your pussy and how wet it gets, I love talking about how much you love it when I rub your clit. Babe, I love sucking on your nipples and reminding you that they get harder as I suck on them.”

Stephanie let out a cry as she felt the blunt tip of the butt plug push inside of her bottom. She grunted and arched her back as it began to spread her open, without mercy. It was a little bigger than four of Carlos’s fingers, but the way it pushed in, it had Stephanie crying out in bliss. It didn’t help that Carlos was also playing with her clit, strumming her to the edge as the wide part of the plug forced it way into her until finally, the base was pressed snugly against her bottom. Stephanie had never felt so full before in her life.

She didn’t have time to dwell on the feeling, because Carlos was in between her now, his erection pressing against her. Stephanie let out gasp and said, “Carlos! it might not fit!” feeling the head breech her, “I feel so full, I might be too full.”

“No you’re not, Babe,” Carlos said as he pushed into Stephanie, who let out a moan and leaned back on the bed, arching her back, “Dios babe, this feels so good!”

Stephanie wrapped her arms and legs around her husband as he pushed into her. She could feel the plug rubbing against Carlos’s dick as he pushed into her and damn it all, it felt so damn good. Stephanie leaned up and whispered in Carlos’s ear, “Hurry up, hurry and fuck me, Carlos, put it in my ass…”

In a flash, Stephanie felt Carlos pull out of her and then pull the plug out of her, making her moan loudly in as the suction feeling that went through her as he pulled it out. Stephanie let out a yelp as he pushed the plug in her pussy, and then, Carlos was pushing his way into Stephanie’s bottom. Stephanie let out whine as he pushed into her, filling her up. Once he was all the way in her, Carlos rubbed her stomach and asked, “Feeling full?” thrusting lightly into Stephanie, making her moan in pleasure.

“Yes, it feels so damn good!” Stephanie whined, rotating her hips, “So full…”

Stephanie let out a yelp of pleasure as Carlos began to thrust in and out of her. The feeling of Carlos pushing in and out of her and the buttplug in her pussy, oh god…it felt like heaven! This is what she had been missing?! Why would her mother tell her not to do this?!

“Dios, babe!” Carlos growled, pushing into his wife, “You’re so tight, that greedy hole is sucking me right in!”

“Fuck me Carlos,” Stephanie cried out, arching her back, “Oh god, yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Fill me up until I can fill you deep inside of me!”

Stephanie and Carlos let out grunts cries and moans, the bed rocking in time to them and their breath heavy. It was Stephanie who came first, rubbing herself and arching into the heavy dick that plowed her. She screamed her completion, gripping her husband’s shoulders and squeezing tight around him. Carlos snapped his hips once and then let out a growl, leaning forward to bite Stephanie’s neck as he came deep inside of her. Carlos let out a low groan and rolled onto the bed beside Stephanie, who let out a sound as he pulled the plug out of her pussy and pushed it into her bottom.

“I like the idea of you wearing this,” Carlos said softly, kissing Stephanie softly, “Dios, babe, we’ll have to do the frappe again?”

“I was thinking the same thing, Carlos,” Stephanie said with a purr, curling up against Carlos, “I love frappes, goodness, why would I ever deny myself a yummy frappe again!”

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2

* * *

_Undeveloped_

_Diesel deals with his lover's...condition_

* * *

 

 

 

“You can come in, if you want…” Heidi said softly to the man behind her, “I mean, if you want, I can make coffee or tea, or something-“

“I would love a cup of tea,” The man purred into Heidi’s ear, making Heidi’s face flush, and her cheeks burn,  “Mint tea, if you have it.”

Heidi bit her lip and nodded her head, “I do have that kind,” before she opened the door to her house and ushered her date in, “Please, mind the mess, I decided it was time to renovate the first floor, and it’s done but they need to clean up now.”

“I didn’t take you for a modern style woman,” Her date said with a smile, “It suits you, it’s going to look great, once it’s cleaned up and polished.”

Heidi smiled brightly and said, “Thank you, Thaddeus, come to the kitchen, I’ll make you some tea.”

“Don’t call me Thaddeus, Heidi, it’s Diesel, we’re not in the office, and everyone calls me Diesel, just because you’re my boss doesn’t mean you have to keep acting like it,” Heidi’s date said with a chuckle, “Besides, we’ve been going out for three months now, I want you to call me Diesel.”

“Alright, Diesel,” Heidi said with a giggle, turning on the kitchen light, “Make yourself at home,I’ll go get the kettle.”

Diesel sat down on a kitchen stool and watched as Heidi hustled and bustled around the kitchen. He didn’t get why everyone called Heidi a prude or an ice bitch, she wasn’t any of those these things. Heidi was a kind and generous person, once you got to know her. Diesel had liked her from a distance, watching the way she moved and worked around the office building. She may have this no nonsense attitude, but when you’re heading 300 agents and making sure that they don’t die during extreme missions, well, you would have to be diligent too. Heidi wasn’t cruel and mean, she worried about every agent out in the field and she made sure that her agents came home safe, she was the perfect person to head their agency.

“Deep in your thoughts, Diesel?” Heidi asked, placing a cup in front of him, before going over to a pantry to get sugar and honey out, “Care to share?”

Diesel smiled and said, “I’m just thinking that you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen.”

Heidi flushed and said, “Stop it, Diesel, you don’t need to say those things, you already have me…”

Diesel raised an eyebrow and asked, “Oh, do I now?” watching Heidi pour hot water into his cup and place a dainty tea bag in the cup, “Have you in what way?”

“As your girlfriend,” Heidi said with a smile, blushing softly, “I mean…we’ve been dating for 3 months, I think we can call this a relationship.”

Diesel reached out and grabbed Heidi by her hand, a smile on his face, “I think I like the idea of you being my girlfriend,” leaning in and kissing Heidi on the lips.

The pulled apart and then kissed again, each time, their kisses getting deeper, until Diesel grabbed Heidi by the side of her face and kissed her with everything he had, his tongue sweeping out his mouth and into Heidi’s. Heidi, for her part, let out a gasp and held onto Diesel’s shoulders as they kissed, her thighs spreading open as Diesel’s knee came in between them. Heidi let out a gasp as Diesel stood up and then lifted Heidi up in his arms, making Heidi gasp as he cupped her bottom.

“Bed…where’s your bed?” Diesel asked Heidi making her blush deeply, “What’s wrong, Heidi?”

“I…” Heidi said with a soft blush, “I never…had sex before, Diesel.”

“Oh…oh,” Diesel said softly, as Heidi’s milk chocolate skin flushed again, “Heidi, it’s okay, I’ll lead you by the hand through everything…”

“Please…” Heidi said, sliding out of Diesel’s grip, “Let’s…I’ll give you a blowjob, I don’t think I’m ready for sex.”

“Okay…” Diesel said, as Heidi slid down onto her knees to unbuckle the belt that held up Diesel’s slacks. Diesel heard Heidi give a gasp of horror as she pulled his pants down.

“Diesel…you’re big,” Heidi said softly, looking up at her boyfriend, “It’s very big!”

Diesel was well endowed, he wasn’t ashamed of it, but the way Heidi looked, he was now a little nervous. Heidi shook her head quickly and then she said, “Never mind, I was just shocked, I’ll give you a blow job yes?”

Heidi gave great head, Diesel could admit to that. She licked his head like a lollipop and run her hands up and down his shaft. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and took him as deep as she could. Heidi’s head bobbed up and down on his shaft, her free hand running up and down what she couldn’t take in her mouth.

Diesel could get used to this relationship, but he did want to get more intimate with Heidi.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Two months, they had been officially together for two months, and all Diesel and Heidi had done was kiss and Heidi gave him head now and then. Diesel wanted more from Heidi, but Heidi wasn’t budging. She always skittered away from the subject, when they would make out, and when Diesel’s hands would slide down to grab at her, Heidi would grab his hands and tell she wasn’t ready.

“Heidi!” Diesel finally said, grabbing Heidi by her arms, “I want to pleasure you! You only pleasure me! come on now, you can be a virgin, but let me pleasure you!”

Heidi shook her head and then she said, “You don’t have to worry about my pleasure. I don’t need-“

“Bullshit,” Diesel said softly, leaning up close and kissing Heidi softly, “Please, Heidi, it’s not right if you don’t get pleasure.”

Heidi looked up at Diesel’s face and then let out a sob, shaking her head. Diesel let out a sound and hugged Heidi asking, “Heidi! It’s alright, Heidi, what’s wrong, are you afraid?!”

Heidi shook her head, sobbing softly. She didn’t want to tell Diesel, she was afraid! “I…I can’t get intimate...Diesel…please, don’t hate me for this Diesel.”

Heidi slipped out of Diesel’s grip and then she sat down on Diesel’s bed and slowly began to pull off her jacket, revealing her light blue shirt. Diesel’s eyes lingered on her large breast, but then his eyes widened as Heidi pulled off her shirt to reveal that her large chest was an illusion. Heidi was flat chested, she didn’t have breast, and her dark nipples were tiny, extremely tiny.  Another than that Diesel noticed was that Heidi had no curves. The curves she had before she had the shirt on were an illusion as well, she was as curvy as a stick. Heidi pulled her pants down along with her panties and then lay down on her back, spreading her legs. Heidi was tiny down there as well. Extremely tiny that it looked almost impossible in the eyes of Diesel. She was hairless; she didn’t have any growing hair, not on her mound, not on her legs, only on her head. Her bottom was flatter than he expected and she truly had no curves, she looked like a tall child.

Heidi looked up at Diesel and said, “Please…I can’t be intimate with you, Diesel…I’m not developed.”

Diesel sat down beside Heidi and said, “No wonder why you fight tooth and nail to not have sex. Heidi, it’s alright, can you…can you tell me what’s going on?”

Heidi sat up and covered her flat chest saying, “I don’t know, I’ve been like this since forever, my doctor said it’s because of the fact that all the organs that produce estrogen and testosterone aren’t developed. So I never developed. They put me on hormones, but all that did was make me taller, they didn’t help to develop my breast or my vagina. Plus, I have an extremely small vagina, it’s only an inch long. I’m on hormones, but, they’re not working, my doctor sent a request out to a demon healer to see if they could help me.”

Diesel grunted and said, “You should have gone to the demon healer first, Heidi, they would have solved this problem. I don’t know it might be too late for you.”

Heidi sighed and said, “I want something to happen, I want to develop, I want breast, I want a working vagina! I want to have sex with you, Diesel…but you’re so big, and I’m so under developed, you would kill me, and I’m sorry that I can’t have sex with you, Diesel! You’re so kind and sweet and you love me!”

Heidi’s eyes welled up with tears again and she let out a loud wail, crying loudly and rubbing at her eyes. Diesel hugged Heidi tightly as she cried, running his hands through her hair. Diesel lifted Heidi’s chin up and said, “Hey…it’s alright, Heidi, don’t worry, I don’t hate you, it’s just that something is wrong with your body, you have no control over it! Hey, we’ll work through it together.”

“Together?” Heidi asked, looking up at Diesel who nodded his head and smiled, “You’re not running away?! My last lovers….they ran away from me, when they found out about my condition, they called me jail bait, but I’m not jail bait! I’m 31 in human years! Damn it all!”

Heidi slumped forward and then she said softly, “They ran away from me, and so, I never thought about intimacy again. Besides, I don’t get those thoughts, all through my teenage years. I mean, kisses are nice, but, sex isn’t on my mind, might be because of the hormones I don’t make.”

“So, you don’t get periods, or anything like that?” Diesel asked, earning a head shake, “Oh, well, hopefully the demon healer can help you out, why didn’t you go to them first?!”

“I didn’t find out that I was a demon until I came to the agency,” Heidi said with a shrug, “And I didn’t know that there were demon doctors until my doctor found out about me being a demon herself!”

“Well, put your clothes back on, I know you’re uncomfortable exposing yourself to me like this,” Diesel said as Heidi grabbed her clothes, “Don’t worry, I’ll be through it all for you.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Okay,” Diesel said, holding up a large black jar full of red goop, “It says: you need to rub the salve on your breast and on your who haw, twice a day.”

As it turned out, Heidi had been given the wrong type of hormones; she needed to get hormones for demons. The demon healer thought that Heidi had been exposed to something that hindered her sexual growth as a baby. The human hormones she got weren’t helping her and in fact, it hindered her own demon hormones. The healer had given her a huge jar of concentrated hormones that came in a salve and told her to use it all.

Heidi grabbed the salve and said, “So...morning and night, would you rub it on me Diesel? I mean, you don’t have to, but, it would be intimate and we want that, right?”

“Right,” Diesel said, as Heidi took off her work blouse and then her skirt, pulling down her black panties. Heidi leaned back on her hands and thrust her chest out as Diesel scoop out some of the red goo with his fingers. As long as he didn’t get it all over himself, he would be fine and wouldn’t start growing a pair of breast himself. Diesel got down on his knees in front of Heidi and with his fingers began to rub the red salve on Heidi’s chest.  He looked up at Heidi’s face watching as her eyes closed and she arched her back to his fingers. Heidi had been extremely shy with her body, so this was the first time Diesel had ever touched her chest and nipples. They were soft and didn’t react to him touching them, unlike a woman her age, Heidi’s body lacked the natural responses to intimate touches. But apparently it felt good, it was a massage anyways.

“It feels funny,” Heidi said softly, looking down at Diesel, “Like warmth, it feels very warm.”

Diesel couldn’t help himself and ran his thumb over Heidi’s nipples, making her grab his hands saying, “Stop it!” A blush on her face, “You’re making them warmer!”

“That’s a good thing,” Diesel said softly, laying Heidi on her back, and spreading her legs, “The healer said to rub it around your ‘who haw’ and inside of it.”

Diesel had to call Heidi’s vaginal area ‘who haw’ instead of anything else or the poor woman would fall into stutters and wouldn’t speak for the rest of the night without blushing and covering her face. Diesel learned that the hard way when he had slipped up and called it a pussy when they were making out.

“Hey now,” Diesel said as Heidi blushed and closed her legs, “I have to get to your ‘who haw,’ Heidi, we need to get down here…”

Heidi covered her eyes and then slowly spread her legs as Diesel scooped more goop out of the jar. He only had to use one finger on her to spread the goop on her vagina. It had Heidi squirming and gasping at the sensation and it had Diesel looking up at her. It took him a moment before Diesel realized that Heidi had never touched herself like that. She had never experienced such an intimate touch such as this one. Heidi was so ashamed and so shy of her body that she hated to touch herself, unless needed.

Diesel scooped the excess goop that fell on Heidi’s bed sheets and then he lifted his head up and said, “I’m going to stick my finger in you, tell me if I hurt you.”

Heidi gasped as Diesel stuck his finger in her. It hurt a bit, it was such a big finger! Heidi heard Diesel suck in a breath and tell her, in a tight voice, “You’re so tight, Heidi…” As his finger wiggled inside of her.

Diesel pulled his finger out and pressed his erection on the side of the bed as Heidi sat up and looked down at him. She slid down and pressed a hand against Diesel’s erection. Diesel looked up at Heidi who blushed softly and then whispered to Diesel, “I can give you a blow job, and maybe…we can try sex in my…behind.”

Diesel lifted his hips up as Heidi unbuckled his pants and pulled them and his briefs down. He watched as Heidi leaned down and began to suck on Diesel’s cock, lapping at the sensitive head and shaft, her hands running up and down his shaft. Diesel groaned as Heidi wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to bob up and down on his cock. She had gotten better at giving him head, she could take more down her throat and she could constrict her throat around him. Diesel watched as Heidi closed her eyes, savoring the taste of him. Heidi lifted her head up and then said, in a rough voice, “Diesel, let’s try anal, please….”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“You and Heidi have been going out for a while now,” Carlos said to his friend, earning a head nod, “How is it dating the boss?”

“She’s a nice and gorgeous woman,” Diesel said with a sigh, as he worked through the piles of papers he had to go through, “And well, I can’t help but to fall in love with her.”

“Ah, you sly dog, falling in love,” Carlos said as he elbowed Diesel in the side, “She must be a wild one in the sheet, you know the tough and cruel ones are always are!”

“Oh…yeah….” Diesel said softly, shuffling through the papers and looking away from Carlos, “She sure is!”

That statement would be relevant, if only they were having sex, that is.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“I can stick two fingers in you now,” Diesel said to Heidi as he rubbed red goop on Heidi’s small breast, “And I can get up all the way to the end of my fingers now, sweetheart.”

Heidi let out a gasp as Diesel ran his hand on her breast, she could wear a bra now, and she and Diesel had a fun time bra shopping. Her nipples also got hard now, when Diesel played with them when he touched them and Diesel played with them whenever he could. The area between her legs didn’t look so bad now, she wasn’t so tiny now and with all the attention Diesel was giving her she could feel herself get wet when Diesel rubbed her down there. They also had anal sex now, several times, Diesel and Heidi enjoyed it thoroughly but desired something more.

“I don’t want to try three, I might tear you,” Diesel said softly, as he rubbed goop on Heidi’s mound, causing her to wither in pleasure, “Oh, what’s wrong, Heidi?”

“Feels good,” Heidi whined, arching her back and gripping the bed sheets tightly, “It’s so good.”

Ah yes, these sessions were becoming more erotic, Diesel thought as he rubbed himself and Heidi at the same time. Heidi, who at first, balked at the idea of Diesel touching her and looking at her naked, now eagerly showed herself to him and at times would grab his hands and rub herself with them. Diesel couldn’t complain, he loved the idea of Heidi coming undone around him.

Heidi let out a weak cry as he stuck two fingers in her, making sure the salve got deep into her, his knuckles brushing against her clit, which stood out for attention. They had torn her hymen ages ago, during one of the sessions, due to Heidi twitching and jumping around as Diesel had set nerve endings on edge. Heidi arched her back and ground her hips into the fingers, a blush on her soft milk chocolate skin. It felt so good, Heidi could feel the pleasure rolling through her she was going to cum soon!

Diesel groaned loudly watching arch her back and cry out loudly as her orgasm hit her, causing he muscles around his fingers to suck them in, squeezing tightly around. Oh shit, he couldn’t wait to bury himself in Heidi. The healer had told them both that maybe in three months; Heidi would be ready for sexual activities. They had told her that they were having anal sex and the healer had assured them that it safe to do so, it might even promote Heidi’s vaginal muscles to stretch out as well.

Heidi let out a sound as Diesel pulled his fingers out of her and then grabbed the bottle of lube that lay on the bed beside Heidi and squirt some in hand. Diesel rubbed the lube on his erection and then he grabbed Heidi’s thighs and lifted them up, positioning his erection at her anal opening. He pressed into her with ease, making them both groan at the sensation. Heidi gripped the bed sheets as Diesel pumped in and out of her, making her body bounce on the bed. Heidi wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her as his hands reached out and played with her breasts as he pounded into her.

“God damn it,” Diesel growled, as he thrust into Heidi, “I can’t wait to fuck that pussy, Heidi, it’s going to be so damn good.”

Heidi blushed and stuttered, “D-Diesel! Don’t say tha-t y-y-you know how I g-g-get!”

“Well, we have to start calling it a pussy baby,” Diesel said thrusting in deeper, making her cry out, “Soon, I’ll be balls deep in it and have you screaming for more, pushing deep in that pussy, until you can’t stand it.”

Heidi gripped the sheets and whined, “Diesel!” yelping as the man suck a hand in between Heidi’s thighs, finding her clit, “Oh dear god!”

Diesel pumped once and twice and then  came inside of Heidi’s anal track, making Heidi shudder softly, her eyes hooded and a blush on her pretty face. Diesel smiled down at Heidi, who pouted and smacked at his chest.

“Diesel, you know how much I h-hate it when you s-s-say that!” Heidi whined, slapping Diesel again.

“I can’t help it, it’s going to be a pussy soon.” Diesel chuckled, making Heidi yelp and slap Diesel again. “A pussy that’s going to belong only to me.”

“D-d-d-diesel…” Heidi said softly, a coy look in her face, “That’s right….only belongs to you…”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“We love Heidi, she’s a keeper,” Stephanie said as she sipped her wine, “Diesel, you’ve been hiding her for nearly a year?! How’d you manage this?!”

“Well,” Diesel said looking over to Heidi with a smile, “It just happened like that, besides, our Heidi here, is a bashful thing, and I love keeping it to myself.”

Diesel had finally relented to his friend’s wife demand and finally brought Heidi to a group dinner. Heidi was a hit with the group. She was sweet and kind, her usual self and she only stuttered once when Lula began to talk about their sex life.

“This is your boss?!” Tank asked Carlos and Diesel as Heidi blushed and stuttered through a conversation with Lula again, “She’s too adorable….please, tell me this isn’t the same boss you complain about.”

“She is,” Carlos said shaking his head at Heidi and Diesel, “She is too fucking cute, once she’s not in the office.”

Diesel got up and went over to Heidi, leaning down and kissing her cheek, before lifting his glass up and saying, “Thank you all for coming out to dinner with us all to celebrate Heidi and I being together for almost one year. Better yet, thank Stephanie, she wouldn’t stop hounding us!”

That earned a punch from Stephanie and group laughter from everyone else. Diesel smiled and said, “Well now, what can I say about Heidi? A lot, that’s what, she’s kind and funny and she does a damn good job at work, she’s fucking perfect, in every way, no matter what you think, Heidi.”

Diesel leaned down and kissed Heidi before grabbed her hand saying, “I can’t imagine my life without you, Heidi,” sliding down to one knee, earning a sharp gasp of breath from all the women at the table, “Heidi Roxanna Evanston, will you marry me?”

Heidi let out a yelp, her face turning red as Diesel took out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a platinum wedding ring with a large princess cut diamond surrounded by amber colored diamonds. Heidi covered her face and looked at Diesel from in between her fingers. Everyone was silent at the table, waiting for Heidi’s response. Diesel leaned forward as Heidi mumbled something, “What did you say, Heidi?”

“…YES!” Heidi squealed, launching at Diesel and kissing him on the lips, “Yes, yes, yes!”

Everyone at the table clapped and whooped loudly as Diesel slipped the ring on Heidi’s finger before they hugged again. Heidi looked into Diesel’s blue eyes and said, “Of course I’ll marry you, Thaddeus…”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They fell to the bed in a heap, kissing lazily, Heidi’s leg hooking around his waist and Diesel’s hands traveling up and down her newly formed curves. Diesel lifted himself up from Heidi and said, in a soft voice, “Our last goop session, Heidi…I can get that dildo in you now…I think it’s time…”

“Oh…” Heidi said, her eyes wide, “Don’t put that on yourself, Diesel, the hormones are for female demons only!”

“Don’t worry,” Diesel said with a smile, as he scooped out some of the red goop, “I’ll wear a condom, and please, the deeper I can get it in that pussy ,the better.”

“D-D-Diesel!” Heidi said, a blush on her face, as she took off her dress bra and panties, “Please! T-t-that word!”

“Get used to it, because after tonight, this who haw will be a bonafide pussy,” Diesel said, rubbing the red salve on Heidi’s large breast as Heidi grabbed the condom packet Diesel tossed on the bed.

Diesel rubbed the salve on Heidi’s breast, enjoying the sight of her nipples hardening up as he plucked at them. He looked down, watching Heidi slip the condom on his erection, scoop out the last of the red goop and rubbed on his latex covered erection, “You have a problem with me calling your vagina a pussy, but you have no problems with suiting me up?!”

Heidi lay back on the bed, gave Diesel a smoldering look and said, “Shut up and fuck me, Maxim, or I’ll fire you,” her voice dark and full of lust.

“Oh yes ma’am!” Diesel said lifting Heidi’s legs up and positioning himself at Heidi’s entrance, “You ready?”

“Mhmm,” Heidi nodded her head, looking up at Diesel as he began to push into her, “Oh...bigger than the dildo, Diesel…”

Diesel crouched over Heidi, pushing into her, she was tight, incredibly so. Diesel wrapped his arms around Heidi’s waist and then pushed forward, causing Heidi to hiss at the sensation. Diesel looked down at Heidi and asked, “You alright, baby?”

“Yes,” Heidi said, looking up at Diesel, “I just feel so full,” leaning up to kiss Diesel, “Hurry, Diesel…”

Diesel pushed himself into Heidi, his erection opening up virgin muscles, pushing in deeper than the dildo would ever go. Heidi gripped her fiancé’s shoulders as he bottomed out in her. She had never felt so full before in her life. Heidi looked up at Diesel and said, with a smile, “You’re all the way in…”

“I know,” Diesel said, pulling out halfway, making Heidi gasp, before pushing back into her, causing her to cry out at the sensation, “Holy shit! So tight, this is a pussy now, Heidi, it’s all mine!”

Their pace was face and rough, Diesel plowed in and out of Heidi whispering lewd things in her ears. Diesel lifted Heidi’s thighs up and said as he pushed in deeper, “This is such a wonderful pussy, Heidi, so tight, wrapped around me, fuck, I love your pussy, Heidi, so fucking sexy!”

Those words had Heidi spewing nothing but stuttered letters and phrases as he fucked her, her face red. He hoped to god she never changed, that she would remain as shy and bashful as she was now. It was such a fucking turn on to Diesel, he could feel his balls constrict as his orgasm approached. Diesel reached down and began to play with Heidi’s clit, making her cry out as he did. Heidi must have been on edge for a while now, because seconds later she was cumming around Diesel, squeezing him tightly and pulling him in deeper. Diesel let out a groan and then came deep inside of Heidi.

They lay together on bed, Diesel resting on top of Heidi, shifting most his weight on his arms, so he wouldn’t be fully on top of her. His wilting erection was still deep inside of her and he was lazily placing kisses on her neck and shoulders as Heidi ran her hands up and down his back. Heidi giggled and said, “Diesel, that was amazing, I wonder how our wedding night is going to be if out engagement night was spectacular!”

Oh Boy….Fully developed Heidi was going to be the death of Diesel!

END


	3. The Stallion

_Smut Shots_

_Chapter 3_

_The Stallion_

_The Stallion gets taken on a wild ride_

* * *

 

 

 

Lester’s night had started off at the hippest club in Trenton, _Ecstasy._ He had gone to the club with some of his Rangeman Buddies; Hal, Cal, Zero and Manny and they were all there for one reason; to have a good time. The drinks were flowing and the girls were a plenty. Lester himself had several women ask him for a good time in the bathroom stall and Lester. Lester rejected their offers, on the grounds that they couldn’t handle him. His friends had chuckled at his reasons for rejection, though, Lester was being honest. He was a wild stallion in the between the sheets, and he wanted a woman who could handle him, who could tame him or at least was as wild as him in between the sheets. That’s the type of woman he wanted…yes.

Lester downed a shot of tequila with his buddies and then turned to look at the dance floor, his eyes roaming the mass of withering bodies that were on it. As his eyes roamed the dance floor he did a double take and quickly turned his head back to what had caught his attention. There on the dance floor was a couple. The man was a tall, well-built blond man dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt but his partner was dressed in a short black dress that barely covered her bottom and it was only the breaking of the laws of gravity that kept her breast from tumbling out of the dress top. She was a slim thing with milk chocolate skin and deep amber honey eyes that were surrounded by green and gold make up. She wore a pair of impossibly high heeled shoes and was wrapped around the man as though he was a pole. Lester smiled to himself and watched as the woman ground herself against the man. That was the woman for him, and the poor fool with her didn’t know how wild she really was.  It was time to devise him of the little wild cat.

Lester got up and headed off onto the dance floor, his eyes on the prize and his friends jeering at him, apparently he had made his intentions known without telling them. Lester bobbed and weaved through the dancing people until he was in front of woman who caught his eye. The man noticed him first and then the woman. Both their eyebrows rose as they looked Lester over. Lester watched as the woman licked her lips, and her eyes darkened with lust. She turned to the man she was wrapped around and then leaned up to whisper in his ear. Lester watched as the man’s eyebrows rose and then blue eyes landed on Lester’s frame. The woman turned to Lester and she said, in a breathless voice, “Oh yes…he’ll do nicely…”

The blond man turned the woman’s head around and Lester saw something flash in his eyes before letting go of the woman, who smiled coyly at the blond man, reach out and grab Lester’s hand and whisper in said man’s ear, “Come with me, Stallion…”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Jesus woman, you’re killing me!” Lester groaned as the woman gave him head in the alley behind the club, “Fuck that mouth of yours!”

The woman let out a low moan around his cock, sending vibrations through it and making him groan with want. The woman hadn’t wasted any time on Lester, the moment she had grabbed his hand. She led him right off the dance floor, out the club and led him right behind the alley, settling him in between two stacks of black crates. She had given him a coy smile and slid down to her knees, unbuckled his black slacks, whipped his erection out and began to go down on him, her mouth taking him all in, her throat constricting around his cock.  God this woman could give some good head, bobbing her head and playing with his balls. She would pull all the way off his cock, lavish the sensitive head with her tongue and then suck his erection right down her throat again. He wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept tightening her throat around his cock.

“Ah ha!” A voice said, making Lester turn his head, but the woman kept on giving him head, “There you two are, really? An alley? This is not a sanitary place to do this at.”

It was the man from the club, the one that the woman was grinding against. He was wearing a smile and leaning back against the club’s brick wall, watching the woman give Lester head. The man pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to the duo, his hands tucked inside the pockets of his jeans.

The woman pulled herself off of Lester’s cock and said, “So…you promised me that I can do anything tonight…I’m doing this, in an alley, besides, I want us to get to caught.”

“Holy shit,” Lester groaned looking down at the woman, who smiled at him in return, “Please, don’t say that to me, please…”

“Well, I did say anything tonight,” The man said with a chuckle, pulling up a crate and sitting down on it, “Have fun….”

“You’re watching?” Lester asked the man, who nodded his head and leaned back against the wall of the building beside the club, “Uh…”

“Of course he’s watching,” The woman said with a smile, licking the head of Lester’s cock, “It would be awful rude of me if my husband wasn’t allowed to watch me fuck a random stranger in a club!”

“Holy shit, I found a freak,” Lester groaned, his hands tangling through the woman’s black hair as she bobbed her head up and down his cock, “I found a fucking freak.”

“You don’t know freaky, buddy, until you get a rimjob from her,” the woman’s husband said with a wink, “And that’s the less freaky part too, she can be an _animal_ when she wants to be.”

The woman nodded her head on Lester’s cock and pulled off his cock, pulling the top of her dress down to reveal those large breasts in the bright overhead light that was situated behind the club. Lester was lost to the woman’s spell, the moment she pulled her breasts up and swiped her tongue across her dark nipples. The woman gave him a wink and pressed her breast together and brought them up to his erection. She slowly began to press Lester’s cock in the crack that was formed between her breast and let out a sound of glee as she wrapped her breasts around the head of Lester’s cock. Lester’s head fell back against the wall of the club and his mind seemed to shut down. No woman had ever done this to him, how in the fuck did he miss this?! It was like being inside a woman, but better because as the woman slid her breast up and down Lester’s cock, her tongue would swipe the sensitive head or her mouth would wrap around the head and suck hard. Fuck this woman was wild! She had Lester pumping his hips up so that his cock was sawing in between the woman’s breasts. Loud slurping sounds and grunts filled the narrow alleyway and it had Lester wondering why they hadn’t been caught yet.

The woman turned her head to the side, as Lester fucked her and she let out a sound of glee seeing saying, “We’ve been caught! Oh…they look like your friends, lover boy.”

Lester turned his head and sure enough, Zero, Hal, Cal and Manny were standing in the middle of the alley way, watching the woman give Lester head. For some reason, Lester didin’t give a fuck, all he knew was that he was being serviced by a wild woman.

“Holy shit, Santos, if the boss finds out about this…” Zero mumbled as the woman resumed licking the head of Lester’s cock.

“I don’t give two fucks right now,” Lester said as pushed his erection in between the woman’s breasts, “I’ll die a fucking happy man then!”

“Mmm! That’s that spirit!” The woman said before she pulled away from Lester and pulled her dress up, leaning over the stack of crates, “Oh, hurry up, fuck me! Fuck me in front of your friends!”

“She’s too far gone now,” The woman’s husband said with a chuckle, watching the woman wiggle her hips, “Better do it, or she’ll get one of your friends to fuck her.”

And his friends didn’t seem to mind that offer at all, which had Lester  grabbing the woman’s hips and pushing forward, pushing into the woman’s pussy and causing her to cry out loudly in bliss. Lester’s pace wasn’t slow and gentle, it was fast and rough. The crates moved forward with each thrust and the woman was jostled to and fro, her hair covering her face messily and her hips rising to meet Lester’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” The woman cried out looking up at Lester’s friends, “Watch me as your friend fucks a complete stranger, oh fuck, it feels so good! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me harder, push it in me all the way until I can taste it in the back of my fucking throat! “

The sitting man chuckled and said, “What am I to do with you, darling?” as the woman was fucked.

“Oh! I don’t know, baby, I don’t care as long as I get a nice fucking!” the woman whined as Lester pushed himself in her fully, causing her to cry out in bliss, “Fuck! You’re in me deep!”

Lester wasn’t going to last any longer, the filthy words coming from the woman and the fact that she was egging his buddies on was driving him closer to the edge. He gripped the woman’s hips and pulled her tight against him. The woman let out a loud cry of bliss as she came, just from Lester’s cock alone. Her muscles clenched tight around the poor man and he let out a groan as he came deep inside her. The woman smiled and said, in a soft voice, “Cumming right inside a stranger, oh god, it feels so good, so good…”

Lester pulled out the woman with a tired moan, leaning against the wall as the woman slid down on her knees and cleaned him with her tongue. She tucked Lester’s cock back in his pants and then turned to her husband, “Darling! I wore him out, and he didn’t even get to fuck my ass, you’ll have to fuck my ass then, in front of all these…. _strangers._ ”

“Will do,” The man said, getting up and going over to the woman, who smiled and bent herself over the crates again, “You see, kind sir, I’ll show you how to tame a wild cat such as my wife, just sit back and enjoy the show, and if she gets too loud, please, plug her mouth up with something useful.”

“Oh fuck…” Lester said as the man pushed himself inside the woman’s wet pussy before shoving his erection inside her ass, making her cry out in bliss, “I’m going to die a happy a man tonight….”

“Bossman is going to kill us all,” Hal Muttered, earning head nods.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The woman and man cleaned themselves up and turned to leave the group of men in the alleyway. The woman kissed Lester on the lips and purred, “Thanks for the wild night, stallion, I had a good time, next time, bring your friends, I love a good gangbang….”

The woman wrapped herself around her husband, who shrugged his shoulders and said, “Whatever she wants, she gets!” As the couple walked out the alleyway.

Lester turned to his friends and found them silently looking at him. He gave them glares and then asked, “What?!” glaring at the group.

“Next time…we’re joining, like the man said, whatever the woman wants, she gets.”

“Fuck me, we’re all dead….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hot ;o

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, now that was hot! I'll post more chapters soon!


End file.
